I Αγάπη You
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: Annabeth and Percy write their feelings into letters.  Slightly OOC. One-shot written a while ago. Full Summary Inside. I hope you like it!


**I wrote this a while ago and decided there can never be too much Percabeth out there so what the hey! Some of you might hate this since it is slightly OOC, but oh well! But please, dont say that in the reviews. keep it to yourself. thanks!**

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy are both writing letters to no one. Who about? Why, eachother of course. They spill their feelings into these. They both act a bit angry, but that is because they have so much frustration, they are releasing it into these letters.**

**Set between BOTL and TLO or somewhere in TLO really dont know :P **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJATO **

* * *

><p><strong>I Αγάπη You<strong>

Αγάπη.

_It means love, Seaweed Brain! I love you, is that so hard to get?_

How I wish I could say that to him but, no. When It comes to Percy I'm a gutless… jellyfish. See! Everything comes back to him!

Percy and I just got finished with sparing with me winning three times and him winning the same. We called it a tie there because we were both really tired.

Now, I'm resting in my cabin, thinking of the three times I let him win. How on Olympus did that happen?

The first time was the second time sparing. I was momentarily drowning in his beautiful sea-green eyes that I let my guard down. He got my sword out of my grip the only second I was out of it.

The second time was the fifth time sparing. I had already beaten him three times but he wanted to keep going. I was tired so I blamed the last two losses on that, but, of course that wasn't the reason. Apparently he had gotten too hot and just HAD to remove his shirt. You can tell where that led.

By the sixth time fighting, I was used to seeing his beautiful six-pack and awesome abs and biceps. But, he had to go and flash me his beautiful, blinding white smile. And, well, when he does that, NO ONE is safe from his handsomeness. Especially me. _Oh Hades, take me now!_

Well, now you see what kind of effect that Seaweed Brain has on me.

I only wished he loved me as I love him. If only he saw me as more than just his best friend. His Wise Girl.

_His_. That word sends chills up my spine, If only I **was** his. Then he would be **mine** .

_Mine_. Oh, there go the chills again. He would be my Seaweed Brain, and I, his Wise Girl. I like it.

But wait… we are already each others. We have been best friends since we were, what, 12? He is **my** best friend and I am **his** best friend.

And then there is that Dare chick. Where in Hades did she come from? Why now of all times did a mortal show up?

I don't even want to think about her right now. Ok, clear all thoughts of a red headed Hades.

Ok. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Seaweed Brain...

I aγάπη you, Percy.

I'll admit it when he says he feels the same. But for now, it is my little secret.

Signed,

Annabeth Chase

AKA: Wise Girl

* * *

><p>Sigh. Ok well, I failed.<p>

I'm sitting in the Poseidon cabin at my desk staring at a science test with a giant red **F** on it. And this failure is all because that… that… dang I can't even insult her!

Dang that beautiful blond with those stormy grey eyes that express every emotion she feels and yet they make me even more confused. Dang that… Wise Girl.

Pshh, not really. If she was a Wise Girl then her tutoring wouldn't have gone to waste. I failed!

…Well, I guess it isn't her fault that I failed. But what did she have to look so stunning in her camp T-shirt…?

Ok, she looked normal. But normal for her **is** stunning! I seriously couldn't take my eyes off of her. Which is why they were not on the text in the book she was quizzing me on. Which is exactly why I failed. So, in essence, this is her fault.

I just had to fall for my best friend, didn't I. Cliché right? Wow, big word. Annabeth would be impressed.

There she is again! She is in everything!

I can't get out one sentence without her in it. Gosh my life sucks!

Hey! There's one without Annabeth! Wait… dang it! I did it again! See!

Whatever. I give up.

I'm just gonna talk about the three almost slip ups about my love for her.

Yeah I love her. Ok?

Get over it. It's not like it wasn't obvious.

Anyways, while she was saying something about how Hydrogen has the atomic mass of…something, I couldn't help but push a lock of blond hair to behind her ear. Stupid ADHD. She looked at me with a weird expression while an amused smile played on her lips. I just shrugged to cover the blush making its way up my face.

The second time was during a break, that was needed to "soak up the information I just learned" or some other study technique Annabeth uses. I found myself staring at her, for just a moment too long. She caught me staring and gave me another weird look and I just turned away.

The third time was when she was leaving. I handed her her backpack and we connected eyes and I began to lean in. Just then a book fell from the backpack that was apparently not zipped. That jarred us back to reality and she was out the door so quick, I swear she made a draft.

She must think I'm such a freak.

I mean that'd be cool, if I was **her** freak.

Being hers would probably be one of the greatest things ever.

That, plus that would mean that she was **mine**.

There is just one thing that stops us from being anything more than best friends. No it's not our parents; I could care less about what they thought.

It is Luke.

Even though he is now Kronos and evil and all, she still loves him! Why? That makes absolutly no sense to me what-so ever

You know what, I'm just going to try and forget all about him. He is not worth my thoughts.

Ok. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Wise Girl...

I really and truly love her, but she doesn't feel the same way.

But once… _if_ she does, then I'll tell her.

But for now it's my secret.

Well, Grover's too, since the whole satyr and empathy link thing. Dang me and my not being able to keep emotions wrapped up inside me thing.

Never mind, the point is I love her and she might never know.

That is one of the worst things ever.

Yours Truly,

Percy Jackson

AKA: Seaweed Brain

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, ok, i think that was kinda bad but i think it was also cute :) <strong>

**Tell me what you think? :D**

**- Love**


End file.
